Pedindo um pouco mais
by BruAnt
Summary: Cameron na eterna tentativa de seguir em frente vê seu frágil castelo de areia desmoronar com a morte de Chase, ela encontra conforto na última pessoa que imaginou.
1. FIM

NOTA: Os personagens pertencem a David Shore

** Pedindo um pouco mais**

**Cap01- FIM**

House segurou a mão dela, o mais forte que pode, entrelaçando seus dedos, como estava fria! Precisava mostrar que ela não estava sozinha... não dessa vez, apurou os ouvidos. Ela soluçava. 

As lágrimas que lhe escorriam a face desesperadamente pouco se relacionavam com a dor da perda, eram puramente preenchidas pela culpa, os caminhos que trilhavam percorriam marcas de tristeza e a iluminavam os olhos, contrastando o dolorido e a serenidade, como eram belos, mesmo inchados e escondidos atrás de lentes escuras. 

Seus dedos travavam em vão uma batalha de secessão, sentir o toque dele apenas aumentava o remorso, batalha perdida, já não possuía forças  
para recusar qualquer mísero conforto. 

Para ela era mais um flashback do que a realidade propriamente dita. Para ele, mais um quebra-cabeças, mas vê-la sofrer espalhava as peças por lugares que só poderiam encontrar juntos. 

O amigos estavam lá, Wilson estava, House não queria estar... O sofrimento dela derrubava suas barreiras, tornava-o vulnerável, só ela podia fazer isso, o luto tomava o salão. A ausência... 

A aliança ainda ocupava um lugar no anelar esquerdo, lugar a qual nunca pertenceu, um símbolo de almas que nunca foram unidas e agora separadas por uma distância celestial. Se por um lado ele conquistara um dedo de sua mão, o outro lhe roubara corpo, alma e coração. A morte  
não fora repentina, houve toda uma preparação psicológica, mas o ensaio geral não se compara a estréia da peça. 

Cam se aproximou do local onde o corpo fora posicionado, House a soltou... em poucos segundos ela perdeu seu chão, sua bengala nos últimos meses, aquele que até agora preenchera o vazio... sabia que o momento era dela... 

Os passos pareciam infinitos, o tempo passava sem sentido, ela chegou, fitou-o, parecia dormindo, tão tranqüilo, os cabelos loiros sempre arrumados. Aqueles dos quais House tirava sarro. Ela sorriu ao lembrar do jeito dele, o sotaque australiano e as piadas de canguru, enquanto o coração se comprimia, era ilógico como a vida lhe pregava peças, ironicamente o destino eliminava aqueles que ousavam ficar entre ela e House. 

Chateava-se por não ter conseguido entregar seu coração, ele sempre soube que nunca a teria por completo e mesmo assim ele aceitara. Ela tentara, por muitas vezes, o sim na cerimônia, o acompanhamento na doença e agora o fim... 

Queria destinar suas últimas palavras, mas ficaram presas... engasgadas... a voz chorosa sussurrou como conseguiu: 

-Chase... me desculpa...


	2. ÁLBUM DE CASAMENTO

Cap- 02 ÁLBUM DE CASAMENTO 

- Sorriam!

O rapaz jovem e loiro, com o rosto delicado, a barba cuidadosamente aparada e os finos cabelos bem arrumados, vestia um blazer branco e uma camisa azul que lhe acentuavam mais ainda os ares angelicais, ele sorria para a foto com todos os dentes que podia, contemplando sua vitória, todos os seus últimos esforços se resumiam a agora sua esposa Alisson Cameron Chase.

- Digam x.

Mais um flash iluminou o rosto do recém casal, Cameron já não agüentava mais fotos e se esforçava ininterruptamente para afastar seus pensamentos, impedir que eles atravessassem meia cidade à procura dele. Os loiros cabelos caprichosamente presos, a tornavam mais bela, os olhos verdes esfumaçados já não brilhavam com a intensidade de épocas melhores... da época dele... E mais uma vez seus pensamentos estavam fora do casamento, em House. Ela não podia se queixar, não foi obrigada ou pressionada, pelo contrário Chase ficara ao seu lado, esperou, teve paciência, aceitou suas imposições... ela queria seguir em frente, mais do que isso ela precisava seguir em frente.

- Última foto.

O fotógrafo impertinente a trouxe de volta para a cerimônia, mais um sorriso e poderia recolher se. O destino da lua-de-mel fora a mais recente briga do casal antes do casamento, ela queria ficar pelos Estados Unidos mesmo, aproveitar os dias para descansar a correria médica. Ele, se duvidasse viajaria o mundo todo exibindo seu troféu e ostentado sua alegria... queria levá-la para a Austrália, depois para a Europa toda, principalmente Grécia e Áustria que eram países que o fascinavam. Na discussão, ele cedeu poucos milímetros suficientes para que ela adiasse a viajem, na próxima oportunidade a fariam.

Ele passou o braço em volta da fina cintura dela, posicionando- os para a última foto, garantia sua soberania sobre aquele pequeno corpo... mas nunca conseguiria firmar-se nos pensamentos dela. A paisagem era encantadora, a lua quase deixando o céu anunciava o início, de um novo dia, de uma nova vida.

- O álbum ficará pronto em dois dias. 

Cam virou a página, a segunda foto era dela entrando na cerimônia, o tapete vermelho repleto de pétalas de rosa, o lugar era a céu aberto, uma pequena festa, só para amigos. O rosto dela parecia feliz, embora só ela soubesse as dúvidas que sentia. Ele sempre se sentira atraído por ela, no começo era só sexo, uma vez por semana e quando ele tentou algo mais sério ela recuou, os encontros se multiplicaram e rapidamente já se encontravam numa relação, ela se deixava levar pelos remendos que ele colocava nas feridas que o outro fizera em seu coração. As última decepções a levaram direto para o altar, dar-se-ia uma chance de ser feliz, ao menos tentaria.

Na foto sua expressão era um misto, em prosseguir ou abandonar todo o planejado, cada passo que dava em direção a seu futuro marido era um passo que se distanciava do seu verdadeiro amor, ela sabia o que estava fazendo –ao menos achava que sabia- estava recomeçando, lembrou do que pensara.. "Se House aparecesse ela desistiria de tudo", fugiria com ele -ou continuaria tentando- ele não foi, a terceira foto mostrava exatamente suas feições de quem procurava algo, quem esperava que um milagre acontecesse... a quarta tinha um ar de decisão... o queixo erguido e os ombros carregados de quem luta contra os próprios desejos.

Passou pela troca de alianças, pela assinatura dos papéis, as fotos com os convidados e ela lamentava a ausência dele, achou por instantes que ele a buscaria, tomaria uma decisão... as últimas no parque durante a madrugada... já cansada... e desesperançosa, o momento passara e novamente ele se absteve. Ela fechou o álbum de casamento, para virar a última página, a da sua vida.


	3. Castelo de areia

**Cap 3- Castelo de areia**

- Dr Chase, a doutora Cuddy está pedindo sua presença na sala dela.

- Obrigado, irei em 10 min.

Chase devolveu o telefone ao gancho e caminhou para o vestiário, precisava livrar-se das roupas sujas da última cirurgia, enquanto tentava despir-se dos problemas que o assombravam, Cameron não podia saber, não agora, dobrou a camisa branca, colocando- a sobre a roupa suja, abrindo o armário encontrou as peças com que chegara ao hospital.. ela o ajudara a escolher... estava se esforçando tanto, ele reconhecia... esconder isso o estava matando por dentro, mas era preciso, por hora.

Trocou de roupa, abotoou a camisa rosa e passou a mão pelos loiros cabelos, ajeitando-os, abriu a torneira da pia deixando que a gélida água escorresse por entre os dedos, até criar coragem de encher as mãos e levá-las até o rosto, como se o ato pudesse despertá-lo do recente pesadelo.

Estava tudo resolvido, contudo a distância até a sala da Cuddy parecia maior a cada passo, quase hesitou em girar a maçaneta, por sorte ela já estava indo de encontro a ele e se encarregou do trabalho.

- Vamos Chase, entre.

Ela indicou com uma das mãos a cadeira vazia em frente a que ocuparia, a sala tão conhecida parecia menos aconchegante ele se acomodou na cadeira do modo que pode, a situação não era confortável, Cuddy interrompeu o silêncio:

- Não sei o que estão tramando, mas House pediu que você volte para a equipe, eu vou liberá-lo para que decida.

- Eu vou voltar, começo amanhã.

- Tem certeza que não quer pensar?

-Tenho, amanhã estarei na sala dele, sem atraso.

Ele queria acabar com aquele momento logo... Cuddy não podia imaginar o quanto ele tinha pensado, não era nenhuma decisão fácil e o fato dela pensar que era o irritava. Reaproximar sua amada daquele que ela amava num momento que ela tentava ser feliz, por vezes ele lhe arrancava sorrisos, deixava que ela cuidasse de suas coisas.. e até participava de um projeto de ajuda à crianças da África... bem agora esses malditos sintomas... Por que?

Chase adentrou o E.R encontrou a cuidando de um garotinho, esperou observando atentamente aquele jeito meigo e carinhoso que o encantara, lamentando ter o tempo como atual fator limitante. Ela o avistou e sorriu, não daquele jeito que guardara para um único homem, mas com o jeito de quem trilhava com persistência um novo caminho, ela permitiu uma aproximação e colou os lábios aos dele, passaria a noite cobrindo uma folga, ele a abraçou, buscava forças para seguir o determinado... o acordo.. queria desculpar-se pela traição.

* * *

Cameron construía dia-a-dia seu castelo de areia, pedrinha pós pedrinha acentuavam a fragilidade de tudo que ocorria em sua vida. Ela estranhava o fato dos dias se sucederem sem piadas ou brincadeiras do House sobre o casamento, sentia falta de uma demonstração dele... qualquer reação.

Os dias no hospital traziam a única novidade o nome no crachá... o silêncio do doutor manco estava incomodando. Era quase uma tradição no seu intervalo de expediente passar no corredor da sala de vidro onde se eram resolvidos os diagnóstico diferenciais para dar uma espiadinha. Não tinha como não sentir saudade do quebra-cabeça, nada parecia ter mudado, ele parecia continuar... indiferente... ela abaixava a cabeça e seguia no corredor.

Aquele dia foi diferente, ela chegou tarde ao hospital, cobrira uma folga no dia anterior estava cansada e partiu para o seu ritual de desesperança e se ela tivesse olhado apenas para aquele que escrevia no quadro branco e instigava os outros médicos não teria percebido que entre os outros médicos, estava alguém que não deveria. Uma tormenta parecia ameaçar seu instável castelo de areia....


	4. Conto de Fadas

**Cap 04- Conto de fadas**

Cam estava presa na torre mais alta o castelo estava desmoronando, a porta emperrada impedia sua descida desesperada ela gritava, pedia por socorro, mas o único som que ouvia era o eco... Estava perdida, era o fim de tudo.

Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a janela da torre, abaixou a cabeça.. as lágrimas começaram a rolar, quando ela ouviu um barulho.

Nos contos de fada que sua mãe lhe contara na infância esse era o momento em que o príncipe encantado aparecia, montado num cavalo branco, polido, educado, corajoso... Forçou os ouvidos para captar melhor o som... não era de cascos de cavalo em choque com o solo. A figura se aproximava e ela começou a reconhecer aqueles contornos, não era nenhum príncipe montado em seu cavalo branco, era um velho manco carregado de sua possante bengala e mal barbeado, assim que percebeu q ela o notara gritou:

- Desce daí, temos um novo caso.

Ótimo, grande príncipe, ele nunca lera que teria que resgatá-la??:

- Estou presa e se não percebeu o castelo está desmoronando..

Ele apontou para a perna ruim, era a desculpa que usava para tudo..

- House, por favor!

- Merda...

Ele subiu, os pedaços caindo aos seus pés, se pudesse correria não sabia se pra se salvar ou pra salvá-la. Retirou um pedaço de madeira que travava a porta e a abriu.

Cameron o abraçou e nas pontas dos pés beijou-o...

Eles desceram juntos Cam olhou o castelo desmoronara.. corriam- na medida da perna manca- enquanto deixavam todos os empecilhos para trás.. se não fosse o conto de House e Cameron era quase um felizes para sempre.

Cameron acordou... sorrindo, o sonho lhe trouxera uma tranqüilidade atualmente rara.. estava sozinha na cama, Chase, internado...

Seu castelo de areia realmente desmoronou, de uma vez só. Logo arrependeu- se do que sonhara, mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, até seus sonhos ainda o pertenciam.

_FLASHBACK- 1 semana antes_

_Depois de ter visto Chase e House na sala de reuniões, Cam esperou que os 4 empregados saíssem para fazer os exames e deixassem House sozinho. O mais discreta que pode entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, trilhou o caminho já tão conhecido, ele estava de frente para o quadro branco, repassando os sintomas... sentiu a aproximação de alguém._

_- Eu já falei o q vocês tem que fazer!_

_House interrompeu a frase ao virar-se e encontrar Cameron de pé, era como uma miragem, o clima ficou tenso, ela esperava uma reação desde o casamento, ele a evitava desde a mesma data. O doutor sabia que essa hora ia chegar. A presença dela o afetava, quase esqueceu do combinado com Chase:_

_- Por que ele voltou a trabalhar com você?_

_- Porque você não quis... Mas não me entenda mal, sabe das minhas preferências- Piscou um olho em direção as pernas da doutora._

_- Sério, House, não estou para brincadeiras!_

_- Uma pena, mas quando tiver um tempo, me procure._

_Ela o censurou com o olhar indicando o inevitável, a hora chegara. Contou da doença, do estágio avançado, observou as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem do rosto tão delicado. Enquanto ela se negava a acreditar, ele se matinha afastado sentimentalmente para poder continuar._

_-Ele quer deixá-la, quer que você fique livre._

_Ela deixou a sala... confusa, culpada... direto para seu apartamento. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_


	5. Começo

Cap5- COMEÇO

Cameron acordou assustada, a respiração como quem a pouco afogara, ou como se caísse num poço sem fim. Ela queria acreditar que fosse apenas um pesadelo, já faziam dois meses desde a morte, mas era sempre assim, as lembranças lhe vinham quando menos esperava, quando estava sendo feliz.

Os olhos ainda semi cerrados do sono e do susto batalhavam para afastar os recentes vestígios de reviver a cena tão dolorosa, ela não o amou, o que de jeito nenhum significa que não se importou com sua morte, era assim, o jeito dela, era um amigo, um companheiro, uma tentativa vã de buscar a felicidade.

Suas mãos apalparam com desespero os arredores da cama, procurando-o... encontrou não muito distante... só assim a busca foi encerrada e o coração estava aliviado. Ele deve tê-la sentido pensativa, porque a trouxe para mais perto de seu próprio corpo, envolveu a com os braços para afugentar seus receios e reafirmar sua soberania sobre aquele pequeno ser, tão lindo, tão indefeso. Como prometido ele a protegeria... sempre.

Os olhos dela procuraram os dele, o azul do mar traria calmaria, finalizaria as tormentas de sua alma, era o seu principal dom... o contato direto com a pele... ela estava segura.

Aproveitou o que pode daquela sensação, explorou aquele aconchego, sempre pensando que já passara a hora de ir, lamentando inclinou seu corpo para levantar, era a regra para o bom convívio que ela fosse embora bem cedo... House a segurou, as regras eram dele.

- Fica, por favor.

Ela nem precisava ouvir aquilo para que cada parte do seu corpo desejasse ficar, voltou para a cama como uma criança que corre atrás de um algodão doce... ele a abraçou... quanto tempo perdido. Aninharam-se, House a observou adormecer, agora serena, despreocupada.. era difícil entender tanto sofrimento para uma pessoa tão jovem...fez carinho em sua cabeça, beijou lhe a face demoradamente.

A cabeça dele é que o andava atormentando... nem sabia como parara naquela situação, embora não se arrependesse. Não podia oferecer estabilidade, não podia propor casamento, nem sabia definir a relação que tinham, mas tinham... sempre tiveram.

A história se desenvolveu ao longo da doença de Chase, Cam aceitou com pesar e após muita insistência do próprio o pedido de divórcio, que chegou aos seus ouvidos pela boca de House, o que prometeu foi nunca tirar a aliança... queria ao menos mostrar- se presente.

A doença foi avançando e o sofrimento se estabelecia nas marcas de seu jovem rosto, sem perceber House já tinha aumentado suas horas no hospital... para cuidar da doença de Chase, para cuidar do coração da Cameron e para cuidar de sua própria alma.

Ele sabia da história do primeiro marido, viu- a convalescer da doença de Chase... ouviu quantas vezes Chase pedira a anulação do casamento, o divórcio, o que fosse, queria que ela estivesse livre para ser feliz... acompanhou de longe as lágrimas escorrerem... a culpa que ela sentia por não conseguir amá-lo... por sentir se presa...

O doutor alfinetara, enquanto se aproximava, deixava-se levar pela história, era por isso que não visitava pacientes, que mantinha distância... não podia se envolver... a fraqueza dela, ele se dando uma chance de fazê-la feliz.

Ele ainda a afetava, ela ainda o afetava e isso foi consolidado enquanto saiam juntos, exaustos de mais um dia de hospital, Cameron trabalhava normalmente no E.R e passava parte das noites com Chase, embora livre de compromissos assinados, ela tinha um vínculo de agradecimento. House passava antes de ir embora para vê-la. Nesse dia saíram juntos.

Esses momentos que ele tentava arrancar-lhe pequenos sorrisos, enquanto lutava por dentro com medo de perdê-la de novo. Foi quando chegaram ao estacionamento, ele a abraçou, a mão deslizou do ombro para o rosto, segurando-o, ele passou os dedos pela face dela, macia, acabou de vez com o espaço entre as bocas, ela permitiu e prolongou o beijo.

Agora a situação era essa, como sempre seria com House, inexplicável, atípica, um namoro sem a parte do namoro, mas ela estava seguindo em frente...

**FIM**

* * *

NOTA: Quero agradecer a quem ler a fic e pedir desculpas pela formatação, ainda estou aprendendo a mexer no site, obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
